


Smiles and rainbows

by Xx_A_xX



Series: Little Skz Adventures! [14]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Han Jisung | Han, Age Play Little Hwang Hyunjin, Age Regression/De-Aging, Cute, Cute Hwang Hyunjin, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Little Space, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Age Play, Shy Hwang Hyunjin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_A_xX/pseuds/Xx_A_xX
Summary: Hyunjin is almost 100% certain that Jisung treats him the same as he would out of headspace, the other members have something else to say about that.Little/s: HyunjinCaregiver/s: Jisung
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: Little Skz Adventures! [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004379
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104





	Smiles and rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> This work was requested by Kogane_no_Bara, thank you so much I hope you enjoy!

Tom and Jerry. That's what the members would call Jisung and Hyunjin for fun, it was funny to think one minute they'd be at each other's throats and the next they'd be cuddled up watching cartoons while Hyunjin sat with a colouring book. The thing is, Jisung adored Hyunjin in and out of headspace but maybe, just maybe, it was a little embarrassing for him to admit. So he teased him _a lot._

"Hyunjinnie~," Said boy looked up from his phone with a questioning gaze but all were answered when Jisung lunged forwards tackling him onto the floor tickling him to pieces, some form of torture. The older shrieked and squirmed under the imposing hands all over his body, eventually, his yells died down into fits of giggles as Jisung pulled his hands back letting the boy breathe. 

"Sungie no fair," The little pouted while gaining his breath again, the caregiver smirked as he ruffled Hyunjin's hair a little. 

"But Sungie loves Jinnie, maybe I'll just go out and never come back..." Jisung drew out as he walked obnoxiously slowly towards the door where he began to tie his shoelaces with all the care in the world. Hyunjin's face morphed into one of pure panic, he shook his head quickly and raced over to where Jisung had successfully laced up a single shoe. 

"No! Sungie no go, wan' stay," Jisung laughed at the reaction, exactly what he'd been fishing for, winding up Hyunjin (big or little) was one of the most entertaining things to do. He was just too gullible, frankly, it was adorable. Jisung slipped off the shoe and looked down at Hyunjin who was sat on the floor hugging his legs preventing him from going anywhere, even if he wasn't going out in the first place. 

Felix, who was watching from across the room with Seungmin rolled his eyes lovingly. 

"You know Jinnie, Sungie wouldn't want to go anywhere when you're little," Hyunjin diverted his attention over to the duo on the couch and made grabby hands them, Seungmin walked over taking him into his arms and onto his lap. The slightly offended gasp Jisung gave was enough for Hyunjin to stick his tongue out with a loud giggle. 

"Why?" The little asked with wide eyes, "Sungie bout' to leave," He said not understanding that Jisung was only playing around with him, they all laughed slightly at the furrowed eyebrows on the littles face due to confusion. 

Felix eyed Jisung slightly who was also awaiting the answer, "That's because he loves his little Hyunjinnie ever so much!" He cheered as he stood up taking the boy into his arms and spinning him around in the air, he shrieked in joy as he watched the world spin around him. 

"Sungie save Jinnie!" He pleaded, Jisung stood up rescuing Hyunjin who was, once again, breathing heavily from the attack. 

"Let's go get you ready, yeah?" He smiled, they had plans later on in the day, more precisely they had dance practice. Hyunjin knew and it wouldn't be a problem for him to slip back into his adult headspace so none of the other members was worried. 

The rapper scanned the closet looking for something suitable for him to wear, something he wouldn't complain about wearing but at the same time something that was decent to wear while dancing. 

"What colour love?" Jisung asked as he turned his head around to see Hyunjin zoned out on the bed fiddling with some string he'd pulled off from god knows where, Jisung waved but that wasn't very effective. 

"What's my little prince thinking so hard about, hm?" He looked up jumping a little at the sudden appearance, he shrugged with a wide smile that eased Jisung, he could tell he was happy. 

"Lixie said Sungie love Jinnie, Jinnie loves Sungie too!" Jisung, who wasn't expecting that to be what he had been zoned out over, sat on the bed next to the little and hugged him. Moment's like these were rare, Jisung found, so he _always_ chose to savour them when he could. The other members would definitely tease him for it if they knew, but sue him if he just wanted a little bit of him and little Hyunjin time to himself. 

"I love you too sweetheart," 

-

The day went on as expected, dance practice went on a little longer than expected but that was normal. Jisung had decided to stay behind to try and master the move that had been giving him a hard time recently, he told the others he'd be no longer than 40 minutes, it had been around two hours. As soon as the boys had clambered back into the dorm, people began racing to get dibs on the shower, the others just sat in their own sweat waiting their turn. 

"Channie," The leader looked up from the couch seeing Hyunjin hovering above him with gloom written across his face. 

Chan smiled opening his arms for the little to settle into, "What's my Jinnie so upset about?" Hyunjin huffed slightly and tucked his head into the older man's neck. 

"Wan' Sungie, but Sungie no here," He confessed, Chan knew Jisung was probably nowhere near satisfied with the progress he was making back at the practice room but he could use this to his advantage. Jisung wouldn't listen to him if he told him to stop overworking himself, he'd probably just say that he wasn't. 

"I'm sure if you nicely ask someone to call Jisung they'd do it for you," Chan said as he side-eyed the open bathroom door, Hyunjin, thankfully, nodded and with a final hug hopped off Chan's lap and ran off to find someone who could help. Jeongin was still showering, Seungmin was drifting off to sleep, Felix was eating alongside Changbin and Chan had just gotten into the other shower. So that left one other member, Minho. 

Hyunjin skipped over to the other dancer's door pushing it open a little to see Minho scrolling through his phone while absent-mindedly humming to a tune, his gaze averted from the screen to the figure looming in the doorway when he heard his name be called out. 

"Hey sweets, you alright?" He asked as he shuffled along the bed making space for Hyunjin as he climbed on and settled himself on the lefthand side all while side hugging the older. 

"Minnie~" He sang out, "Can you call Sungie pwease," He looked into his eyes, Minho would call it hypnotism, Hyunjin would call it getting his way effectively. 

Minho nodded and quickly found the younger's contact and clicked on it, Hyunjin counted the rings and broke out into a happy open-mouthed smile when he heard Jisung's voice. 

"Sungie! When back?" His voice deflated at the end, Jisung was quick to realise he had slipped the second he'd walked through the door. It didn't take much thought for Jising to stop the music, grab his bag and take a quick walk back to the dorms. It was about five minutes later when Hyunjin had stood up full of excitement and began his run to tell the others, well who he could find. 

"Innie Innie Innie!" He cheered as he ran up to the maknae who was sat on the couch flicking through the channels, he diverted his attention over to the little who was running through the doorway. 

Jeongin swore he saw his life flash before his eyes when the rug was sticking up a little got caught under Hyunjin's foot and the thud he heard after, he stood up rushing over to his side. He wasn't crying, more just shocked. It couldn't have hurt much; if there was even a bruise, Jeongin would have been surprised. The boy with long-ish hair looked up frowning, oh no, Jeongin thought, this is when the waterfall starts. 

He was correct. 

Within seconds Hyunjin was in tears reaching out his arms for the younger to pick him up, now with Hyunjin settled in his arms he wished for anyone to come and make the tears stop. 

"Jinnie sweetheart, what do you think about watching some cartoons?" A very good method, Jeongin thought. Didn't really work since he just continued crying, just when he was about to run out of ideas a voice caught him off guard. 

"What's happened?" Jisung asked with concern laced in his voice as he rushed over taking Hyunjin's squirming body close to his own, it didn't take too long for him to stop crying after realising whose arms he was in. 

Changbin knowingly smirked after watching the scene take place, soon the others all gathered with him in the far corner of the room- Jisung was oblivious to all the eyes on him and the sniggering mostly coming from Seungmin and Changbin. 

-

The next couple of days went by until Hyunjin found himself sandwiched on the couch with Seungmin and Jeongin, all he was trying to do was watch a drama in peace but that was never an option in this household. 

"Have you ever noticed how much Jisung Hyung changes when you slip?" Seungmin had asked much to Hyunjin's surprise, he had never thought about it really. Though when he did slip into little space he didn't always remember everything that happens so he wasn't really one to answer that question even though it was involving him. 

"No, should I?" He muttered back ignoring the two besides him bickering about it, it got him thinking, does Jisung really change that much? Sure, he teases the hell out of him when he's in his usual headspace but that was just joking between friends. Well, he thought it was anyways. 

Jeongin rolled his eyes slightly, "You seriously don't see how much he changes?" Hyunjin shook his head no, now he was curious but was there a way to find out without him slipping? 

"Oh! You could pretend to slip and ask him," Hyunjin thought about it, no harm could come from a little game anyway. But what would he ask him? it had to be something serious so he could tell. 

"Ask him what?" Hyunjin voiced, Seungmin thought for a second before smirking again- never a good sign. 

"You should ask him to go somewhere like dinner or something. He would straight away say no to one of us," Hyunjin rolled his eyes at Seungmin before biting back with a "He'll say no to me too you idiot," 

"Bet he won't"

"Bet he will"

"Bet he won't"

"Bet he will"

"Bet he won't-" 

"What are you lot arguing over now?" Changbin grumbled as he walked by grabbing the remote of the side to switch channels. 

"If Jisung Hyung would agree to go out with Hyunjin, he'd say no to any of us even if it's fake," Jeongin explained their logic to the older who nodded along. 

Changbin hummed, "Bet he won’t," Hyunjin groaned as he stood up walking out of the room anywhere away from the pestering boys in the front room, he ended up in his room which he shared with Minho and Seungmin. 

Hyunjin threw himself on his bed and picked up his plush, he stared at it deep in thought, did Jisung actually act differently? He smiled at the teddy and stroked its fur from out of its eyes, he wasn't little and he didn't feel little yet it was just nice to touch the comfort item even in big space. He hadn't noticed the looming presence in the doorway watching him with an adoring smile as he continued brushing the fur back. 

"Is my little Hyunjinnie taking care of his toys, hm?" Jisung sang out as he made his way over, just as Hyunjin was going to correct him, he didn't. He wanted to see, wanted to know what the others were talking about. 

He stayed silent but smiled nonetheless, Jisung took it that he was too little to speak which Hyunjin was beyond thankful for. There was no chance he could come remotely close to what he sounds like when he's regressed. 

"Is my baby hungry?" Hyunjin thought about it, yeah he was pretty hungry, so he nodded and pouted, he didn't even mean to pout, but he was, in fact, starving. It came as a shock when he found himself being lifted into the air and into Jisung's arms as a way of transportation. To little Hyunjin it wouldn't have been shocking at all but this wasn't little Hyunjin, this was big Hyunjin pretending to be little Hyunjin. 

He felt his cheeks heat up when they walked past the other members who also thought he was little, some cooed and some waved so, shyly, he waved back. Seungmin and Jeongin shared a look and stood up following the duo into the kitchen. 

"Hey Jinnie, how's our little prince?" Seungmin sing-songed to him, when Jisung turned his back to retrieve something from the fridge, Hyunjin pulled a face of anger to the two who tried their best to contain their laughter. 

"What's that? I think he has something to ask you Hyung," Hyunjin wanted to slap them but resisted as he kept up his act, Jisung spun around facing the three with an awaiting gaze.

Hyunjin almost swore, "Sungie-" He felt his cheeks grow bright red at the two ~~idiots~~ members that were watching intently for his next move, "Sungie go eat with big Jinnie?" Sure, it was a roundabout way of asking but if it was going to get Seungmin and Jeongin off his back, he was going to ask. 

"Oh, of course sweetheart I'd love to!" He grinned as he ruffled the boy's hair, he turned to face the other two who were standing with knowing looks on their face. 

"What?" 

"Nothing," They said simultaneously, a secret between the three never to be spoken of. 


End file.
